Sega Mixtape!
Sega Mixtape! Sega Mixtape is a fighting game that can be conpared to Super Smash Bros and Mavrel vs Capcom. It throws players in a 3D fighting area, with items and power-ups they can use. Fight as your favorite Sega Character, and battle it out with your friends! Or, take yourself on a adventure in Sega Quest, a brand new story mode featuring your favorite Sega character (And maybe a surprise guest...?) Characters Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic) Tails (Sonic) Knuckles (Sonic) Shadow (Sonic) NiGHTS (NiGHTS) Relea (NiGHTS) {Will be a semi-clone of NiGHTS} Ristar (Ristar) Toe-Jam and Earl (Toe-Jam and Earl) Blaze (Streets of Rage/Bare Knuckles) Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) Beat (Jet Set Radio) Gum (Jet Set Radio) Joe Musahi (Shinobi) Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) B.D Joe (Crazy Taxi) {Will be like the Captian Falcon of the game} Dr Eggman (Sonic) Metal Sonic (Sonic) Sega Hard Light Girls (Sega Hard Light Girls Anime) Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo) Satan (Puyo Puyo) Amitie (Puyo Puyo) {Semi-Clone of Arle Nadja} Gilius (Golden Axe) Opa Opa (Fantasy Zone) AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter/Fighters Megamix) Hayate (Dragon Force) Amy Rose (Sonic) Heavy Magician (Sonic) Heavy King (Sonic) Neptune (Hyper Dimention Neptunia) Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) Goro Majima (Yakuza) Akira Kurusu (Persona 5) Ann Tadamaki (Persona 5) Yusuke Kitagawa (Persona 5) Minato Arisato (Persona 3) Yu Narukami (Persona 4) 3rd Party characters Megaman Ryu Pac-Man Bomberman Rayman Venom (Surprise Character) Salior Moon and Salior Mars (Salior Moon Series) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Batman (Surprise Character) Black Mage (Sqaure Enix) Octodad (Octodad) Dio Brando Lilac (Freedom Planet) Ports Sega Mixtape will get ports to Xbox One S, Nintendo Switch, PS4, and PC with content for those systems! For the PC release, Shovel Knight and Shantae are wave one, while Bendy and Chara will be wave two. For The Nintendo Switch Release, Sega Mixtape will have its first Crossover in Sega SMASH! Pack. These packs will inculde Not every Super Smash Bros Character (With a themed Stage) with Wave one being for Super Mario characters. For The Playstation 4, it'll also have its only Sega SMASH! Pack, but this time it'll be with Playstation ALL Stars. Unlike Super Smash Bros, it'll include EVERY Playstation All Stars character, but it'll also inculde characters like Crash Bandicoot and Spyro. And lastly, for the Xbox release, It'll inculde a new pack called "The X" which it'll inculde in its first wave: Steve from Minecraft, Master Cheif from Halo, Banjo and Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie, and lastly Doomguy from DOOM. Second wave will inculde characters like Conker, and weirdly enough, Sora from Kingdom Hearts (Along with Goofy and Donald). Some of the Character Rivals Intros (Kinda Like Playstation All Star's Rival Cutscenes) {Sonic vs Beat} Sonic: "I wonder what brings a street artist to wreck havoc on the streets?" Beat: "Its not havoc, its art" Sonic: "Hmm....I dunno pal, but I don't see art in that, all I see is words?" Beat: "You questioned my work?" Sonic: "I wouldn't say questioned, but-" Beat: "-Then Fight me, Hedgehog!" Sonic: "Heh, If a battle is what you want, then lets party!" {AiAi vs Alex Kidd} *AiAi wonders into the Rock Paper Scissors minigame* Alex Kidd: "Hah! A monkey! This will be easy to win! I Just Know It!" AiAi: "....?" *They both do Rock Paper Scissors, AiAi lose* Alex Kidd: "YES!" *When the weight falls down, AiAi moved out of the way, making a hole in the floor* Alex Kidd: "You're Gonna Pay For That!" (Nintendo Version) {Bowser vs Dr Eggman} Dr Eggman: "What do we have here, A turtle?" Bowser: "Says the fatman, with the nerd glasses." Dr Eggman: "I'VE HEARD THAT!" Bowser: "Oh really? Looks like you have time wasting it on rocks" Dr Eggman: "Chaos Emeralds! Its CHAOS EMERALDS!" Bowser: "Whatever, fatty, I have a kingdom to take over" Dr Eggman: *Blocks his path* "Ahem, I, Doctor Eggman, will not have this stupidiness from a "Koopa" anyday! Now fight me, or suffer your fate, turtle!" Bowser: "Heh, you make me laugh. Eggman fits you, you DO look like a egg! How bout we crack and scramble your egg, shall we?" Category:Crossovers Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Disney and Sega Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic crossovers